A sneak peek,
by TieDjee
Summary: One-shot, a story about Videl and Erasa celebrating summer vacation while Gohan gets to hear he has to attend school. My very first fic.


"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**A sneak peek**

It's 7 years after the Cell Games, Gohan is 18 years old and together with Chi-Chi and Goten are visiting Bulma at Capsule Corp. Meanwhile every teenager is enjoying their summer vacation in their own way.

At the Satan mansion

"And where should we go then?" asked Videl, she had just agreed to go camping with Erasa, but they hadn't decided yet where.

"I don't want to travel an entire day to find a nice place to set up."

"That's no problem." Erasa said, "If we just go a few hundred miles towards the mountains you will find an enormous forest, with your jetcopter it would only take 5 hours at most."

"You mean East District 439?" Videl asked.

"Yes!" Erasa squealed in delight. "Now pack your things and then we can go!"

Sighing Videl went to her closet to pack some clothes for the trip, while Erasa ran off home to pack her stuff. _'Why did I let myself talk into camping with Erasa?'_ She thought. _'Oh yeah I know, because she kept asking me and it annoyed me to death and then of course those damn puppy-dog eyes of hers'. _Done packing she went downstairs telling the maids and butlers to tell her father she was out camping.

After that she went outside en de-capsulized her jetcopter while thinking, _'I wanted this summer to train and become better than my dad, once I beat him I can at least go on a date without my dad interfering. Not that I've met someone I want to date yet but better beat my dad before than after I meet the guy'._

After picking Erasa up and flying for 6 hours due some toilet breaks they finally were flying above the forest. Then suddenly Erasa screamed "Look, over there, that's a nice spot to set up" Looking down Videl saw the spot Erasa was talking about, it was a small open spot between the trees with a lake at 60 meters distance.

"Alright I'm bringing her down" Videl said.

After they landed they capsulized the jetcopter. While setting the tent up the sun shined down happily and the temperature rose. When done with the tent both teenagers looked at each other with their clothes wet from the sweat.

"He Videl, how about we cool down in the lake?" Erasa asked, Videl nodded and they went into their tent to change into their swimming suits.

Meanwhile Gohan was flying at top speed heading home, Bulma and Chi-Chi had just told him that he would enroll Orange Star High. Gohan was not happy to say the least, before going home Gohan decided he would land at the lake to think this over.

Erasa and Videl were almost at the lake when they suddenly saw a young man with black spiky hair standing there. Quickly Erase pulled Videl to the ground so they wouldn't be seen.

"What the hell Erasa, what is your problem?" Whispered Videl, "Why would you do this is he your ex or something?"

"Well" Erasa began while pointing both her index fingers against each other, "I don't know him but were not exactly allowed to camp here".

"What!" Videl whispered, "Than why would you want to camp here?"

"Well you wouldn't come with me if it was too far away."

"That's no excuse to do this illegal, that's it were going back to Satan City before we're caught."

"No wait Videl, if we go now he could notice us. We better wait until he left before we go."

'_I can't believe it, why would I need to go to school? I already finished those universities books my mom got me 2 years ago!'_ Thought Gohan angrily while he punched a tree in two.

Videl and Erasa were watching with wide eyes at the display. "Did you see that Videl, he just punched a tree in two with one punch, I don't wanna get caught by him" she whispered a bit scared. "Yeah, he seems angry." Videl answered a bit astonished.

'_I must do something else to cool down, otherwise there won't be a forest left.'_ Gohan thought. _'Guess I will go for a swim in the lake. Crap I forgot my swimming trunks, mom won't be happy if I come home with my normal clothes soaked. Well I guess I will do it without any'._ Gohan thought while removing his shirt, unknown to the four eyes in the bushes.

"Oh my Videl, look at him, his body is like so perfect." Erasa said while looking at the muscled arms and chest.

Videl just nodded, _'I don't see him having a bag nearby, he probably has his swimming trunks on under his normal pants'._

After he stripped down until completely naked Gohan did a few stretches and dived into the lake.

Flushed completely red Videl and Erasa looked at each other completely silent until one of them spoke up.

"Oh my god, he's huge!" Erasa managed to get out first.

"It sure was interesting." Said Videl still baffled at the sight, "I think we can go now while he's swimming".

Erasa nodded and both sneaked away from the lake.

The rest of their summer vacation went uneventful, Videl trained in her father's dojo and Erasa went on a shopping marathon. But neither of them could forget the sight of a certain young man with black spiky hair in all his glory, reddening their cheeks when they thought about it. In two weeks the vacation was over and they had to go to school again.

While waiting for the teacher in their classroom Videl and Erasa talked about their vacations; Videl's training, Erasa's shopping but mainly about what or better said who they saw at the lake.

Suddenly the teacher came in and said, "Hello class, I hope you've all got a nice summer vacation but when I'm in class I want you all to be silent and listen." The teacher cleared his throat, "This year we have a new student, you all might learn a thing or two of him, he has perfect scores on all his entrance exams, you can come in now."

A spiky black haired boy came in the room introducing himself, "Hello everybody, I am Son Gohan, pleased to meet you all."

Videl and Erasa looked at each other and both were thinking the same thing, _'This is going to be interesting..._


End file.
